All is fair in love and war
by PandaPalz22
Summary: ok so the title really has nothing to do with the fic but oh well. Just another fic in my Omegle rp series. summary: AU: wolf!Klaine: kurt got pregnant (just go with it) with Alpha Blaine's pups but the pack didnt know that they were Blaine's so they kicked Kurt out.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: I was bored so I decided to change this into a story format.**

**This is extremely AU since I don't think Ryan Murphy would write Kurt and Blaine as wolves, and he certainly wouldn't have written Kurt as a pregnant wolf. (Even though that is biologically impossible) so let's pretend, for this to make sense that male wolves can get pregnant and give birth to pups.**

* * *

Kurt was lying by the river in his wolf form, gently lapping at the water; his pregnant belly was very obvious. He found himself spending all his time by the river, as his pack had now cast him out, called him a slut and traitor for being with child. They didn't know that the pups belonged to their alpha. The same alpha that hadn't stopped the attacks upon Kurt or spoken to him since he'd become pregnant with his pups. He looked up in shock... The same alpha that had just entered the clearing...

Blaine shouldered through the woods and into the clearing easily, slowing from a trot down to a walk as he approached Kurt where he lied, his stomach bulging with his pups. There was a certain burst of pride in his chest that came with that as he approached Kurt from behind, sniffing over the base of his tail before along his stomach, trying to get a general consensus of his wellbeing. "Hello," he greeted, as though it hadn't been weeks since the last time he had seen him.

Kurt ignored him and carried on drinking from the stream keeping his back turned to the Alpha. He didn't want to talk to him.  
"Kurt," Blaine continued with more authority as he sniffed him over, along his spine and then down to the curve of his stomach. "I said hello."  
"Yes and I chose not to answer" Kurt said heaving himself up and walking a metre away then nearly collapsing down again at the weight of his belly.  
Blaine growled, nearly on Kurt's tail as he circled him, his tail flicking from side to side in annoyance. "You're going to hurt them," he said and another growl rumbled in his chest.  
"Like you cared when your brother tried to attack me" Kurt growled back and lay down again carefully on a pile of leaves and started licking and cleaning where he could reach on his side.  
"No one was allowed to know until it was certain," Blaine insisted, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched Kurt's belly shift. "They're going to be coming early as it is, you don't need to make it worse by being careless."  
Kurt laughed sharply, at least as much as a wold can laugh, "I can take care of them fine, and you on the other hand need to go take care of your pack." Kurt lay his head down on the ground and whimpered slightly as he felt a kick in his stomach.  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "Stop being stubborn. You're coming back with me." He nuzzled against his stomach where the little paw kicked out, smiling wolfishly as it pressed back against him, like he could sense his presence. Which, he probably could.  
"So I can go back and be attacked again? No way. Plus I can barely walk since they are so heavy" Kurt tried to push Blaine away from his stomach, but to no avail.  
"You're coming back with me," Blaine repeated, the command no longer up for debate. "You will not be attacked. You are carrying our next alpha."  
Kurt replied stubbornly "and how are you so sure there will be a male pup, plus the pack hate me anyway" Kurt laid his head on the floor between his front paws and refused to move.  
Blaine growled. "You don't think I know? I can feel him inside of you, Kurt. He's right there. He is going to lead the pack one day."  
"yeah and I hope he doesn't start growling at his mate when they are pregnant and going to give birth anytime now/ Kurt snapped sharply glaring Blaine straight in the eye.  
Blaine's patience was reaching its limits, and he sat beside Kurt, watching as his stomach lurched again with a kick. "We're going back." he said determined nuzzling Kurt's side.  
"If we are then you're going to have to help me since I can't walk" Kurt sighed defeated and tired from all the fighting.  
"Of course," Blaine answered easily, already moving to begin nudging Kurt up from where he was lying.  
Kurt heaved himself up but nearly collapsed again when the pups kicked again, but thankfully Blaine was there, propping him up with his own body. "Come on. We'll go slowly."  
"It hurts" Kurt whimpered, breathing heavily after another kick "I can't wait for them to get out."  
Blaine licked Kurt's muzzle comfortingly guiding him along a dirt trail through the woods towards, a large dirt cave, where the rest of the pack was resting.

* * *

**Edit: This is suppose to be a oneshot but if anyone wants me to continue then just PM me or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so from popular demand here is the second chapter, sorry it took so long to update I was on holiday all half term and I had loads of homework to do, but hey I'm here now so enjoy.**

* * *

As the two wolves approached the pack of around 20, ranging from older adults to teenage pups from past litters, a few of the bigger wolves had the nerve to growl at Kurt, but they were soon hushed by their snarling Alpha who was still supporting most of his mate's weight.

The cave at the top of the hill was just a large hole at the base of a cliff, but it was home for this wolf pack and it had the best vantage point in their whole territory. The walls of the cave were a dull grey worn smooth by the wind and the floor was covered in dirt with grass growing near the entrance. In the most sheltered part of the cave in the far side the floor was covered in dried leaves, moss and other soft bedding material.

Once they had made it to the large cave, past the other wolves, Blaine lay Kurt down on the soft nest of leaves and moss; just as another kick sent a shiver through the other paler wolf's body. Blaine curled himself around Kurt's back and laid his head protectively over his mate's shoulder trying to comfort him while the kicks continued.

Two of the wolves in the pack approached their Alpha with their heads bowed in respect, Blaine's older brother Cooper being one of them. Cooper, being the first to speak, said "why is /he/ back, brother? He was driven out of the pack when we found out he was pregnant" he demanded at the Alpha, sending a glare in Kurt's direction. Blaine growled in return to the statement and stood with one paw in front of Kurt "He is back to deliver /my/ pups" he said his voice dangerously low. The last time Blaine had ever been that hostile to his older brother was when they duelled to take over their father's spot as Alpha, which resulted in Blaine winning and Cooper getting a few battle scars on his left flank.

Once Cooper had sulked off back to the others with an angry swish of his tail, the other wolf remained and nuzzled Kurt's muzzle in comfort, it was his younger sister Elisabeth. Blaine lay down again and sighed, happy that at least someone was being kind to his sensitive mate. Elizabeth sniffed down Kurt's body, checking for any problems, after she deemed him reasonably healthy if not a little thin she nosed a medium sized hare towards the older wolf and grinned wolfishly "you need to keep your strength up otherwise Blaine will have another fit." She joked. Kurt smiled slightly and nuzzled her neck "thanks, I appreciate it" he said softly.

As the younger wolf trotted back to their parents, Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine "What did she mean about you having a fit? "He asked curiously. Blaine sighed and licked the paler one's muzzle "When I found out from Elizabeth that you were missing, I may have had a huge go at the whole pack" he said sheepishly. Kurt smirked in return "At least it shows that you love me," replied teasingly. "Hush you, why don't you just eat your hare before the eagles catch a whiff of it" he said in mock irritation.

* * *

**Ok so, sorry again for the long update time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember Reviews = more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I did not expect this fanfic to be so popular so here is chapter. Again sorry for long update time I had exams then mock exams then more exams, but now it's summer and apart from my two weeks work experience if free to write.**

* * *

The next week was stressful for Blaine, Kurt was getting more and more restless and when he gets like that he barely eats. So when he wasn't supervising his mate to make sure he has enough food to feed himself and the ever kicking pups, but he also had to keep his status as pack leader by keeping the rebellious males in line.

Finally the delivery date had arrived and Kurt couldn't have been more relieved. It was early in the morning; the sun had just risen over the treetops covering their territory in a soft yellowish glow. Blaine was sleeping soundly next to Kurt when he was woken by a yelp and heavy panting from his mate. "Blaine!" Kurt growled "I think you should wake up before you miss the birth of your own pups."

Once he heard this he sat bolt upright very much awake and started nuzzling around his mate's flank and backside before he went to Kurt's head and licked his muzzle "calm down love, just breathe deeply and push when you need to" Blaine said calmly nudging Kurt's flank to encourage him to push. The first pup came out quite fast and Blaine, the attentive father that he was, started cleaning the little girl and helping her to find one of Kurt's teats to start feeding.

The next few pups after that came out without any difficulty, and like the first all three were girls. Luckily for Kurt he only had to focus on pushing the pups out since Blaine was busy cleaning and nuzzling the pups to feed. It's only when they got to the fifth and last pup that Kurt was getting extremely tired and his pushes were starting to get weaker and more uneven. Blaine huffed and laid his head over his whimpering mate's neck; by that time everyone else was awake and moving around outside the cave. Some of the younger female wolves sat to the side keeping their distance from the pair but still observing them.

Kurt huffed in annoyance "why won't it just leave already?" he whined nudging his flank with his nose. Then, as if encouraged by its father's voice, the pup started wiggling making Kurt's pushes easier. Blaine nudged the base of Kurt's tail in encouragement, just as the pup came out onto the mossy floor along with the placenta which Blaine nudged over to Kurt to eat. The little male pup squirmed forward into his father's paw; looking down Blaine smiled smugly "looks like I was right about that future Alpha then Kurt" he said nosing the bigger pup over to Kurt's belly. Kurt rolled his eyes as he panted hard trying to catch his breath again. Once he had caught his breath again he leaned over and licked off the access liquid on the pups, which Blaine hadn't managed to get, with his tongue.

For the rest of the day the pack left Kurt and Blaine alone to look after and get to know their new pups.

* * *

**Ok I'm just going to leave it there since its 11:20pm and I'm tired.**

**Comments = new chapters**

**Edit: ok I will need some suggestions for cub names since I'm rubbish at choosing names then I will update with a new chapter.**


End file.
